


The Mission

by Primal1660



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'm sorry John, Most just mentioned - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/pseuds/Primal1660
Summary: He had to do it, he knew.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: DBH & Multifandom Secret Santa 2019





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryBeam136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/gifts).



Markus's knees hit the cold ground with a silent thud. A chill up his spine and dread filled his mind. The hand holding him down by his shoulder lingered for a second before moving once again.

"How could you do this, Connor?" Markus asked, his voice steady, yet had a faint tremble. He truly thought he could trust Connor, that he was his friend. How could he do this?

"You know I had to, Markus" Connor said "There was no other way" it came out shakily, almost statically, as Connor stood next to Markus's kneeling form. "You know that" He repeated

"And you know as well as I do that there was a better way to solve this! Seriously Connor! Josh wasn't even apart of this, this 'game' and you shot him!" Markus exclaimed, feeling frustration fill him 

"It had to be done Markus, he knew too much" Connor whispered, feeling guilty about the unsuspecting android, who didn't even notice Connor's approach until it was too late.

Markus sighed, feeling his knees slightly ache from the hard ground. "Well, you're here know, i'm sure you already took care of North, she wouldn't have let you get here otherwise" 

"I'm truly sorry about this, Markus, no hard feelings?" Connor attempted, but Markus turned his head away from him

Connor sighed, knowing what had to happen know, to complete his mission, he had to end this now. Even knowing he had too, he couldn't help but feel the dread and heartache of the situation. 

Raising his arm, he held the gun firmly to Markus's temple, hand not completely steady.

He hesitated and just held it there, thinking about how he ended the others, they didn't even see him coming as he shot before they could notice him coming.

With the gun in place, he said his final words to Markus, "It's nerf or nothing" and pulled the trigger.


End file.
